super_death_battle_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
RWBY Battle Royale
Description Team RWBY Battle Royale is a What-if? Death Battle by Nightshadow012 pitting the members of team RWBY against each other. Only one will survive... Interlude: Wiz: Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long. The members of team RWBY are made up of multiple skilled fighters, and all of them have their personal characteristics and powers. Boomstick: People have been wondering exactly who is the strongest out of all of them. Wiz: Their greatest advantage in battle is absolute coorporation with one another as well as their nearly-sisterly bond with each other, but on their own, which warrior is the deadliest? Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapon, armor and skill, to find out who would win... A DEATH BATTLE! Ruby Rose Wiz: Ruby is the youngest of the team and the team leader. Her character alludes to Red Riding Hood Boomstick: I mean, the parallels are just obvious. Wiz: Like all her teammates, she wields her own weapon and possesses her own personal semblance. Boomstick: She wields the Crescent Rose, a giant transforming scythe that also doubles as a sniper rifle. Wiz: She designed it herself while attending Signal Academy. Even though you might think the weapon's bulk would slow her down in combat, but Ruby's skill with the scythe proves that the size of the weapon is no problem to her in combat. Boomstick: The only other character we know that has her scythe wielding skill is her uncle Qrow. And her finesse with the weapon even impressed Professor Ozpin of Beacon Academy. ''' Wiz: Like all huntresses, Ruby can manifest her soul as an Aura that blocks deadly attacks and heals minor wounds. And she possesses her semblance, a special power unique to her. Her semblance is speed. During the food fight in volume 2, she was able to create a vortex with her speed and win the food fight against team JNPR. '''Boomstick: Holy cow! There's grape soda everywhere! Wiz: Despite all this impressive weaponry and power, Ruby's greatest weakness stems from her lack of experience. Sure, she improved a lot since she went to Beacon, but she hardly strategizes. Naive and eager to fight, she usually just rushes into combat even if there are clearly perceptable risks. Boomstick: But let's admit it, it's more fun that way. Ruby: I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing, but now I'm all like... (Ruby makes some exaggerated gestures with her hands in front of Ozpin.) Weiss Schnee Wiz: Weiss Schnee is the heiress of the famous Schnee Dust Company. She alludes to Snow White, and her name literally means "White snow" in German. Boomstick: And she's kind of a rebel, you can tell by the way she does her ponytail. Wiz: Weiss is easily the most experienced fighter on her team, having been in combat school for a long time. She is also confident that she is one of the smartest girls out there. Boomstick: She wields the Myrtenaster, a fancy rapier. Wiz: And it's likely the most versatile weapon out there. A simple rapier might not be all that powerful on its own, but being the heiress of a dust company, Weiss is an expert on dust. Boomstick: Dust is a source of power and a necessity for elemental attacks like fire and lightning, but Weiss favors the element of ice over all else. Wiz: Her semblance allows her to summon glyphs. This is a hereditary semblance, and she can use it for many purposes like rapid ice attacks, movement in tough situations as well as confining her opponents, making them an easier target. Boomstick: No wonder people call her "Ice Queen". She's so cold, figuratively and literally. We all remember the early days when she's mean to Ruby, don't we now? Wiz: It seems like she suffers a superiority complex, and despite Weiss's finesse with dust as well as refined training, she is extremely arrogant to a fault. Boomstick: I like her! Weiss: I'm not perfect! Not yet, but I'm still leagues better than you. Blake Belladonna Wiz: Blake Belladonna is different from her teammates due to her faunus heritage. Faunuses are people with certain animal physical traits. Boomstick: She's got cat ears, and they're kinda cute. Wiz: But this also relates to the fact that she was once a member of the White Fang, the infamous crime organization. Her theme song goes "Black the beast descends from shadows." And she alludes to Belle from Beauty and the Beast. Boomstick: Can we please get to the good part now? Wiz: Yes, she wields the Gambol Shroud, a kusarigama, or a chain sickle, that doubles as a machine gun as well as a collapsable katana. As a kusarigama, it is able to be used as a tool for tripping up an opponent or a slingshot. Boomstick: Oh she can be whatever you want her to be. Wiz: Not exactly. Blake has a very interesting semblance. She can create a mirage of herself that takes an attack while her true self escapes and move to a more defensive position. Boomstick: Combine that with a little dust and look out! Wiz: She used this to beat Roman Torchwick in her second duel with him, but despite her semblance, any opponent with speed comparable to hers can outmatch the semblance. Her weapon may have the longest range, but there's nothing special about her power, speed or durability. Boomstick: You'll see that when we talk about the next combatant. Blake: There's too much wrong in this world to just stand by and do nothing... Yang Xiao Long Wiz: Yang is Ruby's older sister, and she is... Boomstick: She must be my lost baby girl! Wiz: Wait, what? Boomstick: Come on! She uses a gauntlet that's basically a shotgun for crying out loud, and she's totally hot! Wiz: O... K... Anyway, she alludes to Goldilocks, as she is first seen fighting Ursas in the Emerald Forest. Boomstick: Her weapon of choice is a pair of shotgun gauntlets called the Ember Celica, which are transformed from her golden bracelets. They fire off, well, shotgun rounds that can fly several hundred feet. Wiz: She is also a pretty good boxer, combine that with her weapon and she's like an unstoppable powerhouse. Boomstick: She is possibly the toughest on her team, having survived a hit from a mech suit that smashed her through a concrete pillar. Wiz: Her semblance is energy absorption, which allows her to take in power from hits she takes, and adding it to her own physical power. Boomstick: But that also has a limit. Wiz: She is possibly the strongest and toughest member of the team, taking the direct approach at most times, she is possible the best at melee combat. Boomstick: Her greatest weakness is probably her bad temper. She's kinda of hot head, just like yours truly. Now I am convinced she's my daughter. Wiz: Would be a shame to see her dead, then. Yang doesn't really strategize that much either. In an outburst of rage, she just charges into battle, ignoring perceptable risks. That could help her overpower an opponent, but pushing her anger too far is not always the best thing to do. Boomstick: She's not that serious. She has a cheerful desposition and a joking nature, so sometimes she doesn't take things as seriously as her teammates. Wiz: Now I am convinced she is your daughter. Yang: What, you want some too? Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!! Go get 'em my baby girl! Death Battle '''The four fighters enter an arena with audience members watching, and they all draw out their weapons and take a defensive stance. Weiss: You know, it seems like only one of us will leave here alive. Yang: I am sorry, guys. '''FIGHT! Ruby, with a battle cry, rushes towards Weiss as she fires a series of concussive blasts, propelling her forward, Weiss counters the hit from the Crescent Rose with her rapier. Meanwhile, Yang proceeds to take on Blake, she hits Blake, but Blake runs off at the mirage appears, burning, then disappears. Yang: Get back here! Ruby pierces her scythe into the ground, grabs it by the handle, and hits Weiss with a spin kick, Weiss summons a glyph that traps Ruby in a huge chunk of ice. Weiss than stabs Ruby in the stomach, and Ruby was out. Yang was still fighting Blake, and they were exchanging blows. Blake uses her Gambol Shroud as twin swords, and Yang counters each strike with blows from her gauntlets. Yang suddenly breaks through the barrage of strikes, hitting Blake in the face, but she escapes again with another shadow. Blake: Catch me if you can! Yang then fires three blasts from the Ember Celica, With two hitting Blake. Blake grunted, and then Weiss stepped in, taking advantage of Blake's injury, and slashes her multiple times. Weiss was going to summon a barrage of ice attacks, but Blake recovers and fires a few rounds with her weapon, and then tries to reach for Weiss with her Kusarigama. Blake got a lucky shot, but Yang immediately interrupted the chaotic scene. Her eyes turned red. Yang punched Blake a couple of times, and then finished her off with one concentrated blow to the face. Blake was out. Weiss: It's just the two of us, I guess. No need to hold back. Yang: Likewise. Both charge at each other, but Weiss steps back before she was going to collide with Yang, and avoids Yang while Yang simply charges forward some more. Weiss then summons ice and had Yang slipping and falling to the ground. Weiss rushes towards Yang on the ground, but before she could finish Yang, Yang blocked the attack from the Myrtenaster, and she fired a blast in Weiss's face with her free hand, having Weiss's face covered with dust from smoke. Yang continues to punch Weiss a few times before Weiss stepped back to create distance. Weiss and Yang countered each other's ranged attacks until Weiss created a glyph, propelling her forward, and she slashed Yang with all her strength. Weiss: It's done. But Yang did not go down, she stands up, and smashes her fists together. Yang charges forward with a furious battle cry, and punched the Myrtenaster, and the rapier immediately shattered into many pieces, having dust all over the ground, Yang continues to punch the defenseless Weiss. Weiss grunts, but Yang continues to attack her. Yang had Weiss in her arms. Weiss: Finish it, Yang. Do what you do. It's been a pleasure working with you. Yang: Forgive me, Weiss... Yang snapped Weiss's neck. KO! Analysis Boomstick: Yeah! My daughter won! Wiz: They each had their own unique powers, so it was hard to decide who would win this one. Ruby may have been the fastest, but not only does she rarely use her speed, the important factor was that her stubborn strategy of rushing in jeopardized any chance she had. Boomstick: Blake had a versatile weapon, she did not need durability to win, for she could just dodge attacks with minimal defense. Even so, her mobility has a limit, so there's no reason to say she could've avoided all incoming attacks. Wiz: Considering how the team voted for Weiss and Yang to proceed to the doubles round during the Vytal Festival, I'm not surprised it ended up with Weiss and Yang, with Weiss having the experience, versatility and superior training and Yang the aggressiveness, superior strength and defense. Boomstick: Yang is better at melee combat, having the habit of taking the direct approach with her gauntlets. And having survived hits from the Paladin mech suit and shattering it with a single punch after absorbing two hits, Yang easily took the durability and strength advantage. Wiz: One could argue that Weiss could win due to her experience and expertise, but there was just more working out for Yang. She could increase her strength after taking punishment and then dish out even more damage. Not to mention that even though she does not rely on the elements, the heat from her shotgun blasts easily counter the ice attacks. Boomstick: Even though they were both sent to the doubles round, Yang was also the one to have taken out both Flint Coal and Neon Katt by herself while Weiss's aura was completely depleted after a failed attempt to knock out Flint Coal near the lava pits. Proving once again that ice was weak against heat. Wiz: And even though they all helped with the fight against the giant bird, with Weiss immobilizing the bird, Blake using her weapon as a slingshot and Ruby dealing the final killing blow, it's worth mentioning that none of that was possible without Yang punching the bird out of the sky in the first place. Yang had an obvious strength advantage, durability advantage, the edge in melee, a counter for Weiss's ice attacks while Weiss had only the experience and versatility. Even if she were to use other dust and other elements, Yang could still take all the hits that Weiss could throw at her, so there's no reason to say that the results of this fight would've been different. Boomstick: Like always, Yang just snapped in the end. Wiz: The winner is Yang Xiao Long. Note by Nightshadow012: None of the RWBY team members were actually killed, this was a simulation. Let's admit it, when you are a big fan of RWBY, you couldn't stand having your beloved characters just killed like that. But Yang still prevailed. NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE! ???: Oh, Spider-Man, you wouldn't have been so naive if you followed me instead of Fury, who do you think I swiped the data from in the first place? Taskmaster comes to DEATH BATTLE! Category:Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:Anime/Manga themed Death Battles Category:Completed Death Battles